A Light Outside
by Shinebrighter
Summary: When Caroline is a target of Mason's friend Jules, Tyler and Damon form an unlikely team to hunt her down.  Jeremy learns a secret about the rings and a way to revive a dead vampire. Stefan, Caroline, and Elena uncover Lexi's past through her journals.
1. Chapter 1: Caroline

Caroline caught a glimpse of her reflection in the glass door as she was walking outside to join the others. "Smile," she told herself, "You've only waited for this day your entire life!" While she was human, planning her 18th birthday party was one of the major focuses of her life. _Oh, how things change when you turn into a vampire_, she thought. The place was perfect (Tyler had convinced his mom to let them hold the party at the Lockwood manor, everyone that mattered was there, and she looked absolutely stunning. Everything was perfect except...

The feeling was all too familiar. Throughout her entire human life, she had been self-conscious. She paid too much attention to the way she appeared to others, and not enough on who she really was inside. Some would have called her shallow. For the most part that had changed when she had turned, and yet here she was, staring at her reflection.

Vampires could never stay in one place for too long. That was what Stefan had told her. As soon as people began to realize that she wasn't aging, she would have to leave Mystic Falls. Leave behind her mother, just as her father had. Leave behind Elena, and Bonnie, and Matt, and... Tyler. Even though they hadn't really talked much since the full moon, she found it hard to picture herself without him. They had something special, whatever it was.

Eighteen... the age when you're finally considered an adult. Caroline stared at her reflection trying to find a woman. To her disappointment, she saw only an insecure girl in makeup and high heels. _How much longer can I pull this off?_ she thought.

She made sure she was wearing her ring (It was cloudy, but she didn't want to risk it.) and walked outside to greet guests.

"Hey, Caroline! Happy birthday!" Matt handed her a present and, as if she needed any more awkwardness than her ex showing up at her party, gave her a quick hug, which made her feel guilty for leaving him.

"Happy birthday, Caroline!" Bonnie waved. Of course, she kept her distance. She still didn't feel comfortable alone around vampires. Even ones that were her best friend since they were toddlers.

Stefan and Elena arrived together, followed by Jenna and Alaric, and then Jeremy, who quickly left the group to go flirt with Bonnie.

"How are you, Caroline?" Stefan inquired.

"Okay, I guess." she replied.

Elena gave her a hug. "Caroline, I know how hard things are for you. Just know I'm here for you." Typical Elena. Sweet, understanding, and always knowing what to say... why was she so perfect?

Where was Tyler? It was his house, he had to be there. She didn't even know why she was looking for him. She needed to see him, to talk to him. She just needed him.

She finally found him talking to Mason's friend. Jules, was it? Why was she still in town. Damon told her she was only in Mystic Falls for one night.

"Caroline!" he called.

She motioned him over and for a moment, they simply stared at each other.

"We need to talk." they said simultaneously.

"You first." Caroline said. She would rather not start the relationship/inner-feelings talk. It wasn't exactly one of her strenghths. They walked into the Lockwood's mansion and made their way into Tyler's bedroom.

There was an awkward silence.

"The Salvatore brothers are vampires." He was tense.

"Wait, what? Did Jules tell you that?"

"They are, aren't they? And there's another one too, Rose, isn't there? Are there anymore I should know about?"

"Katherine."

Tyler glared at her.

"She's the one that turned me. She's all locked up now, so she can't hurt anyone. Then there's Isobel, but she left town and isn't coming back. Bonnie's a witch, but that's a whole other story."

"What about Mason? You know where he is, don't you?"

"Tyler, I-"

"He's dead isn't he? Mason is dead! He's dead!" He looked like he was about to hit her. "You lied to me! I thought you understood what it's like to be alone! But you lied to me!" His rage was building

"I was only trying to protect them!" She was in tears. "Tyler, please-"

"You don't trust me, Car?" There was silence. "You don't trust me." The words cut him as much as they cut her. "I trusted you. You were the only one I trusted. "

"I'm not even sure if we're going out, but please, don't break up with me. Don't leave me alone..." She was sobbing.

"Caroline, I can't leave you, no matter how mad I am. That's what sucks." He paused. "It wasn't like this with my other girlfriends. I left them and didn't think twice about it. Even Vicki, I got over eventually. But you're different. I can't get over you, Car. I don't know why, but I need you with me,"

Caroline didn't know what to say, so she kissed him, first gently, then more fiercely. Words were never her strength anyway. She pulled off her ring and put it on Tyler's night table as she pulled him onto the bed.

"Caroline, no." Tyler pushed her away. "Not after what you did."

"Tyler, I'm so sorry." She stroked his face and kissed him again.

He tried to resist her, to say no. But one look at her in tears made it impossible. He couldn't stand to see her hurt. He knew he felt something for her, whatever it was.

He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. As they both pulled away to gasp for air, the door creaked open.

Jules stood in the room with a disapproving look. "Tyler!" she beckoned him outside the room and closed the door. "What are you thinking? She's a vampire!" she whispered

"I think I love her." he muttered

"She lied to you!"

"I need her!" This time he said it with more conviction.

"She just stood and watched you drink wolfsbane! Do you think she cares about you?"

He thought for a moment. "She stayed with me the night of the full moon."

"She ran away to protect herself!"

"After I told her to! And she came back! She was there for me...while you weren't. You said you would help me... adjust. Caroline's far more help than you are."

Jules was shocked.

"I want you to leave Mystic Falls." Tyler told her. " Get out of this town and get out of my life!"

"Fine." She turned and walked away. "Tell your girlfriend that she'd better watch her back, unless she wants a stake in it!"

That was too easy, Tyler thought. He walked into the room. "Caroline?"

Caroline sat on the bed and stared at the ground. "Did you mean that?" She asked quietly. She was incredulous."Do you love me?"

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, vampire hearing. Duh. But do you love me?" She leaned in for a kiss.

"I don't want to talk about this. Not now." He turned away. "You hurt me, Caroline."

"Tyler, I am so sorry... I was stupid. Really stupid."

"Let's go, Caroline."

"Hold on, let me get my ring." She stared at the night table. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong, Car?"

"My ring's gone!"

"Look on the ground. It couldn't have gone anywhere. Nobody was in here except us and..." _Jules. She took the ring. No wonder she left so damn quickly._

"Hello, lovebirds." As if things needed to get worse. Damon was here. "Just came to tell you to keep it down. With my vampire hearing I could hear your little make-up/make-out session from all the way outside."

Caroline and Tyler exchanged a glance, as if to say _I didn't invite him, did you?_

"Oh come on, every party needs a party crasher. Look, I'm here on official business" Damon turned to Tyler. "Word on the street is that you know my little secret."

"You mean that you're a vampire?"

"Bravo! Wolfman can keep up! Now I've come to ask you if you would be willing to... collaborate on something with me?"

"Why would I want to work with you? From what Caroline tells me, you're an ass."

Damon turned to Caroline. "I'm flattered. Now, back to Wolfy here. It's simple. That werewolf Jules bit my friend, and is out to get your bubblehead blonde. If we team up and hunt her down, I help Rose, and you protect vampire Barbie. Do we have a deal?" Damon held out his hand.

Tyler thought for a moment, and shook Damon's hand. "We have a deal."


	2. Chapter 2: Jeremy

_ She was lying on the ground pleading for her life. Rivers of kerosene surrounded her as the flames grew closer and closer. She screamed and begged for mercy, but it was useless. They drove a stake through her heart. She would never have a funeral; the burning basement, filled with ashes and unidentified bodies was her final resting place. She was dead._

Jeremy only had one question for him, one simple question. It couldn't hurt to ask, could it? And if anything went wrong, Jeremy had his ring to protect him. All he had to do was ask.

"Jeremy, are you okay?" Bonnie looked concerned. "You were spacing again."

"I'm fine. Just tired from Caroline's party."

"Are you sure? We could go home if you want."

_No, I'm not fine,_ he wanted to say, _I'm the opposite of fine. _He couldn't ruin this. Bonnie had finally agreed to go on a date with him. They were at the Grill, and were supposed to be having a great time. It might be the only chance he would ever get to impress her. And he really liked her; she might be the only other person in the world who understood what it felt like to lose someone close as much as he did. They were two lonely souls that had found each other.

"No, I'm fine."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"I just haven't been getting much sleep lately."

He wished he could tell her. Tell her that he'd been overdosing on sleep pills for the past 2 weeks and that still didn't stop the nightmares, tell her about how he heard screaming, pleading, and death, every night. He trusted Bonnie, didn't he? Maybe she could even help. She could cast some kind of spell to make it all go away and take away his pain. But he couldn't tell her. It wasn't the darkness of the dreams that bothered him, it was who he saw in the dreams, suffering and dying every night. He loved Bonnie now. It wasn't fair to her. He loved Bonnie, and yet he was dreaming of Anna.

He should have forgotten about her. It was too late to save her. Anna was not coming back. It was impossible, wasn't it?

"It's okay if you want to leave. We could do this some other time." Bonnie reached in her handbag for her car keys.

Jeremy stared down at an empty glass in front of him. Just one question. He was sitting right across the Grill, talking to Jenna while sorting through old historical documents and journals, the only vampire he knew who was staked and lived.

This was a stupid idea. Elijah was ruthless; Stefan had described how he had decapitated another vampire without thinking twice. But then again, he couldn't hurt anyone with all those witnesses around. All he had to do was ask.

"Jeremy?"

"I'll be right back."

"Okay."

He had to ask. He tried to walk casually over to where they was seated. "Excuse me?"

"Jeremy? What do you want?" Jenna laughed and rolled her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date?"

"Yeah, but I just remembered, I had a few questions."

Jenna looked at him expectantly.

"For Elijah."

Jenna was confused.

"Umm...It's for a school project."

"Homework? On the weekends? Who are you and what have you done to Jeremy?"

Jeremy turned to Elijah. "Jenna tells me you're in town researching the history of Mystic Falls."

"That is true." Elijah answered.

"Well, I'm working on a research project of my own." He paused. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about any...supernatural occurrences in this town, would you? Like, say...vampires?"

Elijah's expression grew cold as he dropped his human facade for a brief moment. "Sorry, I deal in history, not myths."

Jeremy frowned.

"Jenna, it's getting late. Why don't you stay here while Jeremy helps me put these books in my van?"

"No, I'll come help." Jenna protested.

"I insist." Elijah said forcefully. He looked into her eyes to compel her. "Stay here." He motioned to Jeremy to pick up a box.

As they walked outside, both were silent.

"I am warning you now." Elijah said under his breath, "Don't get involved in things larger than you are. You are asking for death if you do so."

"You're supposed to be dead." Jeremy replied. "Damon killed you."

"How much do you know?"

"More than you want me to."

"That would be too much." Elijah answered. Without warning, he rushed behind Jeremy and snapped his neck. He began to walk away as Jeremy collapsed to the ground. He was almost inside when he heard Jeremy's voice from behind.

"Nice try!" Jeremy raised his hand to show his ring. "You can't hurt me as long as I have this."

"The ring only protects you from supernatural deaths. There are plenty of other ways I can kill you."

"Nice to know." Jeremy answered sarcastically. "Now answer my question! How are you still alive?"

"Same way you are still alive."

"Damon killed you!"

"And I killed you."

Jeremy noticed that Elijah was also wearing a large ring. It was similar to the rings that Stefan and Damon wore. "But how?"

"Who told you that magic rings only protect mortals?"

Jeremy was shocked.

"Why do you think vampires who wear them can walk in the daylight? These rings protect the wearer, mortal or vampire, from death."

"So, if Stefan or Damon were killed while wearing their rings..."

"They would survive, yes."

"Why are you even telling me this? What makes you think I won't go tell the Salvatores right now."

"You asked me a question, I answered it. If you want to risk your life by knowing too much, it is not my concern." Elijah stared coldly at Jeremy. "But if you have any regard for your life or the lives of those close to you, you will not repeat a word of this conversation." He spoke slowly while compelling him. "Do you understand me?"

"I won't repeat a word."

"Very good."

"One more question. What if someone- a vampire- dies and they're not wearing a ring?"

"Then they die. It is as simple as that."

Jeremy's heart sunk. "But is there any way... to bring them back?"

"It is possible, but you would require the assistance of a witch..."

_Bonnie._

"It is a difficult spell to perform, it has only been done once before...by a Bennett witch..."

"When?"

"Why don't you ask the vampire who was revived herself?"

"And who might that be?"

Elijah took a moment to decide whether to answer. "None other than Katerina Petrova, or as you might know her," he paused, "Katherine Pierce."

Jeremy went back inside to find Bonnie still waiting for him.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just a school project."


	3. Chapter 3: Elena

_"Start with Isobel."_ Katherine had told them...

Stefan and Elena had been sitting for hours in the boarding house sorting though Isobel's old research papers, which Alaric had been more than willing to let them read. The floor was barely visible from all of the papers, notebooks, and journals spread out across it. After a nearly a whole day of finding nothing even remotely relevant, Elena was about ready to give up. Her face was buried in yet another stack of seemingly meaningless papers.

"Stefan, why are we even listening to Katherine's advice anyway? It wouldn't be too out of character for her to throw us a red herring. She loves to screw with people."

There was no response.

"Stefan?" Elena looked behind her to find Stefan motionless in front of a box of old journals. He was holding one in front of him, the one that appeared the oldest, and staring at it with disbelief. "Are you alright, Stefan?" She rushed to his side.

He did not reply. Instead he handed her the journal. Elena searched for a name and found one on the left corner of inside cover of the book: _Alexis Gray, 1670_

_ "_Stefan, what is this?"

He wouldn't reply.

Elena saw a tear run down his cheek.

"Stefan!" she cried. She gently put an arm around him. "You can tell me." She paused. "Please, trust me."

His voice was almost silent and eerily devoid of feeling. "It's Lexi's." he whispered. "Lexi's journal."

Elena was speechless. What was there to say? She knew too well that there was nothing in the world that she could say to him to comfort him. Lexi was his best friend for over a century; she was practically his sister. It had only been a few months since Damon had staked her. Even after almost two years, Elena was broken by the death of her parents. She couldn't imagine life if Stefan, or Bonnie, or Caroline, or even, though she refused to admit it, Damon, were gone. She wanted to make everything alright for him, to tell him that he would be fine, but she knew that if she did, she would be lying. She felt helpless, The best she could do was to hold him close, to let him know that she was there with him, that he wouldn't have to face the pain alone.

"Elena," he whispered. He wanted to say something, but all he could manage was a weak cry. "Elena," he whispered, "Elena."

Then Elena saw Stefan do something that she had never seen him do before. He cried without restraint. In between unintelligible sobs he would repeat her name, Elena, Elena, Elena, like a chant, to keep the shred of humanity in him alive.

She embraced him and comforted him. "Stefan," she whispered. She knew this was not the right time to ask, but she had to. Quietly, timidly, she asked "How do you know it's hers."

He stared at her, as if in disbelief that she was actually asking that question. "It's her handwriting." he finally said.

Elena needed to see for herself. It wasn't that she didn't trust Stefan. She knew what grief was like. When her parents died, she saw them everywhere, everything reminded her of them. She knew where Stefan kept Lexi's birthday cards. If it was the same writing, Stefan was right. She pulled out a card and saw a note in Lexi's cursive:

_Dear Stefan,_

_ Oh, look, yet another year of seeing you on your birthday. Told you I would keep my promise! And you didn't believe me! Well, I was going to get you a cake, but it's nearly impossible to find one with 139 candles! Who would have guessed? But, I did happen to score...wait for it... 2 tickets to Bon Jovi! Happy birthday, Stefan!_

_ Your crazy wonderful best friend, _

_ Lexi_

Flipping though the journal, Elena saw pages filled with the same neat cursive, with all the same loops and flourishes.

She stopped at a page that caught her eye. While that lighthearted element of Lexi's writing was present in all the pages up to that point, this one was different. There was no doubt that the same person had written both the card and the journal entry, but the one sentence on the page seemed to be written in a hurry, as if the writer was afraid of something.

"Stefan!" Elena called. "Stefan, come quick!"

Stefan, who had composed himself, rushed into the room. "What is it, Elena? Are you hurt?"

"I think you need to see this." She showed Stefan the page.

He was shocked. "No, it can't be...it's not possible... she would have told me..."

_17 April, 1670_, it read, _I know Lady Katherine is a vampire._

****A/N** I can't wait to post the next chapter! It's a flashback to 1670, where we learn a little bit more about Lexi (a.k.a. Alexis) and meet two OC's. Like the story so far? Have any suggestions? Please, comment *puppy dog eyes*! Thanks! 3 Shinebrighter!****


	4. Chapter 4: Lexi Flashback

_London, 1670_

Alexis Gray was strangely optimistic for a runaway. She was clever, no doubt, but the fact that she was a romantic at heart was her weakness. She had heard horror stories about what happened to young women who walked the streets this late at night. She believed every word, but she never believed that she would someday be in the same situation.

The men were mad and drunk. Lexi hadn't been on the streets for too long, but she had already learned to stay away from such people.

They whistled at her.

"Ay, pretty lady!" one of them called in a slurred cockney accent.

She ignored them.

"What a beauty you are!" called another.

She kept walking, trying to ignore the fact that they were following her. Maybe they would just leave, realizing that she had no intention of acknowledging them.

"A lovely lady such as yourself must have many lovely treasures." The first one slurred. "Surely you have the manners to share." He held out his hands, cupped together.

_Treasure?_ She was confused. _Money. Of course what's what they were after._

"I have no treasure." she said.

"I apologize," she said, "but I truly haven't a penny to my name." She paused, and then, with a hint of sorrow, said, "I am as homeless as you are."

The way she spoke was out of place. The men knew she was new to this place, this lifestyle. She was the perfect target.

"Why every maiden has a treasure," the man said, "but she keeps it locked away." The liquor in his bottle sloshed as he stumbled closer.

She didn't like where this was going.

"Slow down, love." The other man said lazily, "I can't keep up."

She kicked them in their weak spot and ran as quickly as her legs could carry her.

"Well, darling, if you want to be like that..."

Lexi felt something hit her, and for a second she lost her balance. After a while, she felt the glass shards lodged in her back and realized that one of the men had thrown his bottle at her. She felt blood trickling down her back, and the wounds were excruciatingly painful. She screamed, but the streets were empty. She couldn't run anymore. She felt dizzy.

She tasted a mix of blood and gravel in her mouth, while lying face down on the ground, helpless.

The two men stared down at her. One kicked her limp body.

She was too weak to move.

"That's more like it." he said.

She was at their mercy.

The man who had kicked her knelt down. His face was close enough to hers that she could smell his whiskey breath. "You are mine now." he whispered.

Lexi was losing blood at a dangerous rate, but that didn't bother her. She wanted nothing more than to die quickly. That was when she saw the woman out of the corner of her eye, a blurry figure.

At first, Lexi thought she was an angel.

The woman shouted something in a strange language that seemed to scare them away. There was a flash of white light. The next thing she knew, the woman was by her side firmly gripping her hand.

She found the woman's presence strangely comforting. Her pain slowly melted away and she struggled to stay awake. Was this what it felt like to die?

"You are not dying," the woman reassured her, as if reading her thoughts, "You will survive."

Lexi forced out a sentence before losing consciousness. "Who- who are you?"

"My name is Bethany," the woman answered, "Bethany Bennett."

Lexi slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a large bed in an unfamiliar room. Her vision was blurry, as was her recollection of the night before. All she remembered was that she was dying. Sunlight shone in her face from the window. It was dawn.

"She wakes," Bethany Bennett whispered. Lexi's rescuer was sitting at her bedside. She appeared even more exhausted than Lexi did.

To her surprise, Lexi noticed that she felt no pain at all. She rose. "Miss Bennett?"

"Rest, child." Bethany said softly. "You are still weak." As she came into focus, Lexi judged by the lack of wrinkles on her light brown skin that she wasn't very old. At the same time, she wasn't too young. There was wisdom in her soft, hazel eyes, that suggested that she had been alive for many years.

"Where am I?" Lexi asked, desperate for answers. "Am I dead?"

" No, you are alive." Bethany's voice was soothing, almost...motherly. "This is where I live, the residence of my mistress, Lady Katherine."

Lexi walked toward a large mirror in the corner of her room. She noticed that she was wearing a long white nightgown. She appeared to be unharmed, save for the scars on the back of her arms. She froze. Something wasn't right.

Her wounds were healed. Impossible. She knew without knowing that this was the mysterious Bethany's doing.

"Miss Bennett?" She turned around. Bethany Bennett was gone.

Lexi took the opportunity to examine the room. It was elegantly decorated, but it seemed unused. There were no personal belongings to be found, no portraits either, and when she opened a mahogany wardrobe, she found that it was empty. She assumed that she must be in some kind of guest room. She stared out of the tall window, which overlooked a large garden. _Was she even in London anymore?_

_ "_Lady Katherine requests your presence." Bethany was standing at the door. "Pardon, but what is your name, child?"

"Alexis Gray" she responded.

"Please, follow me, Alexis Gray." Bethany lead her to a room even larger than the one she woke up in.

In complete contrast to the other room, this room had no windows and was filled with portraits and shelves of books written in unfamiliar languages. She assumed it was the library.

Lexi examined one. "_Petrova"_ was written on the spine.

"Lady Katherine's family record," Bethany explained, "It is written in Bulgarian. Lady Katherine is the last of a line of Bulgarian nobles." She said no more, but gave Lexi a look that obviously meant _don't touch that_.

"Good morrow," an unfamiliar voice greeted. Sitting in a large armchair was the Lady Katherine herself.

Expecting an old woman, Lexi was surprised upon seeing the owner of the house, a young girl, no older than twenty. She was shockingly beautiful, with alabaster skin and dark wavy hair like silk. Even in stillness, she was strangely graceful. She wore the type of extravagant clothing that Lexi thought was only reserved for royalty. Despite her beauty, there was something slightly unsettling about her.

"Please, do introduce me to our guest, Miss Bennett."

"This is Alexis Gray." Bethany elbowed Lexi and she curtsied.

Katherine did the same. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Gray. I must, you look quite lovely in my nightgown. It very much becomes you." She slightly giggled while placing her hand over her mouth. "You may keep it." Katherine's tone was distant, and dry.

After Katherine motioned her away, Bethany left the room.

"Come, sit down, Miss Gray" Katherine stared into Lexi's eyes intently.

Though she made no attempt at doing so, Lexi found herself taking a seat across from Katherine.

"Please, have a drink."

Lexi noticed a glass of red wine in front of her. She took a sip.

"Where is your home, Miss Gray?" Katherine inquired.

"I have no home." Lexi replied, uncomfortably.

"And why is that?" Katherine asked.

"I ran away." Lexi's instincts told her to tell Katherine as little as possible, though she didn't understand why.

"Surely they will accept you back." Katherine suggested. "They are your flesh and kin."

Lexi shook her head.

"I can convince them, if you wish." Katherine mused. "I can be _very_ persuasive."

"No," Lexi said, "you cannot convince them."

"Why not?" Katherine asked, shocked that this girl dared to contradict her.

Lexi decided that Katherine was the type of person who loved to meddle in the affairs of others.

"Because they are dead."

Katherine was silent for a moment. "How?" she finally asked.

"They were murdered." Lexi stated. "My entire family was killed."

Lexi observed a change in Katherine. It was slight and brief, but she saw Katherine abandon her pretense of detachment. She saw sadness. Katherine quickly composed herself.

"You may stay here, if you would like, Miss Gray. I am in need of another handmaid."

Lexi had no choice but to accept the offer. She did it without even thinking about it. She felt... compelled...

Katherine noticed Bethany standing at the door once more. "Miss Bennett, please, do fetch some attire for my new handmaid, Miss Gray."

"Yes, my lady." Bethany replied. "My lady, you have a visitor."

"And, pray, is it a man or a woman?"

"A young man, my lady."

"Let him enter." There was a mischievous gleam in Katherine's eyes.

Lexi watched as a handsome man in his early twenties entered the room. He smiled. "Good day, Miss Katherine."

He turned to Lexi.

She was transfixed on his green eyes, speechless.

He smiled at her, and she felt a warmth inside her that she had never felt before.

He was more than handsome, he was almost angelic.

"This is Alexis, my new handmaid."

He held out his hand and she shook it for a little too long. "Alexis," he said. It sounded so right to her when he said it. Her heart started beating faster. She hoped with all her heart that she wasn't blushing.

"Alexis, this is Leander," Katherine introduced, "my lover."

Lexi ran out of the room, unable to say a word.

****A/N** So, what do you think? I know the story seems like unrelated bits and pieces so far, but everything will come together soon enough. Just hang in there! Any suggestions on who I should focus on next? Please, comment, it's like oxygen for my writing! ~Shinebrighter**


End file.
